Emma
by sara-bry
Summary: A female surgeon visits the 4077th and decides to stay. I know this has been done a 100 times, but I'm going to do it anyway. It's kind of AU. Rated for later chapters.
1. The arrival

_Disclaimer: I don't own MASH. I simply borrowed some of its characters for the simple purpose of fun._

_Author's note: English's not my mother-tongue, so may my mistakes be forgiven._

_It's kind of AU. I introduced certain characters and others play a smaller role than they did in the show. I tried to follow the timeline of the series though._

It was a boring week for the people of the 4077th. With no new casualties arriving and just a kid with a hot appendix in the post-op ward, the crew (especially the doctors) had too much free time on their hands. And boredom was one thing they couldn't deal with. There were no more pranks to play, no more movies to watch, no more new nurses to seduce and no more good booze to drink. To survive this depressing week, Colonel Henry Blake, the commander of this MASH unit, had ordered a doctor from Tokyo-Hospital who should demonstrate some new techniques. Although everyone could think of better ways of distraction, they were happy about every diversion that came along.

One fateful morning, Trapper John McIntyre and Hawkeye Benjamin Franklin Pierce took a stroll through camp after they had some of the worst martinis ever from their still for breakfast. It was far too hot to eat. Not that they missed powdered eggs and watery coffee, but they hated the heat even more. They were having a really bad time and were talking about a way to survive the day without dehydrating, when a jeep passed by them and came to a halt a few feet away.

On the backseat of the jeep the pair could only make out slender legs in khaki-shorts that rested upon the front seat. Suddenly the owner of these legs jumped out of the jeep. She did this with such élan and grace that it surprised Hawkeye. He wasn't used to this kind of spirit anymore. Not in this place at such a time. She thanked the driver, gave him a smile and took her bag out of the jeep. As soon as the driver took off, she took a good look around. She noticed two guys watching her and made her way towards them.

"Hi there," she said as she let her bag drop to the floor, "I'm looking for Colonel Blake's office." "Hi yourself," Trapper said, "We're going to show you. It's probably the most useful we will be doing all week." The sound of this voice seemed familiar to the new girl and she took a closer look at its owner. "What the…," she shouted all of a sudden, "John McIntyre." And before he knew what was happening she gave him a big hug that nearly crushed his lungs. Trapper wouldn't be Trapper if he let the opportunity of having a beautiful girl in his arms pass, so he hugged her back. "I can do what I want, they can't keep their hands off me," he joked in Hawkeyes direction. Hawkeye smiled and waited patiently for the hug to end and for Trapper to introduce him. But when they pulled away again, the confusion in Trappers face was evident. "You don't remember me, do you?" she asked, and Trapper smiled apologetically. "Well, you know how to flatter a girl," she said with good humour. Hawkeye, never afraid of a corny line, whispered "I'm sure we haven't met before; or else **I **certainly would remember." The girl just smirked.


	2. Recognition and Radar

_Author's note: If anybody has time and feels like proof-reading, I'd appreciate it._

_Oh, and thanks for the review. Criticism and ideas are very welcome. Enjoy! _

Trapper tried very hard to remember when and where he had met this woman before. He checked her out again: average height, curvy figure, slender legs and straight long brown hair that had been tousled by the drive. She was really beautiful, but so were many other women he knew. "And there I thought you were madly in love with me," the girl said faking a pout, "but I guess you followed every girl around like a puppy. Especially when you knew her boyfriend was the quarterback that made you lose a big game. Well, you never stood a chance. I was head over heels in love with … What was his name?" "Burk McCallahan," Trapper piped up, suddenly remembering the college year she was talking about. "Emma Lathen, how could I forget?" "I don't know, but I'm glad you remember now," she stated.

"Me too," Trapper said and gave her another hug. Then he introduced her to Hawkeye "Hawkeye Pierce, Emma Lathen. Shake hands." They did as ordered. "Hawkeye is my best friend in this miserable place and one of the finest surgeons I've ever worked with." "That's right!" Hawkeye confirmed. Emma shook her had "And a very modest one, I see." "I'm normally a really humble person. Right Trap?" Hawkeye defended himself. Trapper decided not to answer. Instead he asked "So Emma, what are you doing here?" She shrugged her shoulders "I was sent here by General Baker. He wanted me to show you some new routines that could facilitate the post-op care." "Oh. Well, don't take me wrong, but we were expecting a surgeon. At least that's what Henry told us." Trapper said surprised. "Another chauvinist," she groaned. "You doctor, me doctor" she said while first pointing at the MASH-surgeons and then at herself. They looked stunned, but hadn't any time to ask more questions. Radar was making his way in their direction.

Walter Radar O'Reilly, the company clerk of the 4077th, hurried down the path from Colonel Blake's office. He looked troubled. "Sirs…" "What's up, Radar?" Hawkeye asked. "Klinger had another fight with the cook. He said he saw him laughing at one of his dresses a few weeks ago. And you know that the nurses did an inventory of supplies yesterday? Well, Major Houlihan ordered them to do another one, just because one blanket was missing. Not to forget Major Burns, he ordered every enlisted man to do callisthenics. Everybody has gone crazy and the colonel wanted me to check if the Major from Tokyo General has arrived yet. You seen him?" "Actually they have. Dr. Lathen as ordered." Emma said. "Ma'am?" Radar asked confused. "Major Emma Lathen, M.D. Here are my papers." Radar took the papers and studied them for a moment, then he saluted her. Emma just laughed "Please, I don't want to be reminded I'm really in the Army." She held out her hand to shake Radar's "Please call me Emma." Radar took Emma's hand and shook it carefully "Corporal Walter O'Reilly. You can call me Radar. Everybody does." And before Emma could ask any questions Hawkeye said "Don't ask. You'll probably find out soon enough." "Well then, we shouldn't let the colonel wait, should we?" Emma asked and Radar responded "Let me handle your bags ma'am and follow me." "Radar, I told you to call me Emma" the major pointed out. "Yes ma'am." The eager corporal said and without further hesitation he walked away. Emma looked desperate. "We tried to teach him to cut out the sirs since we first got here. I guess it's a lost case" Trapper reassured her. Hawkeye nodded and said "Let's pay our fearless leader another visit." Together they made their way over to Colonel Blake's office.


End file.
